The Feline Pantheon
According to the early Greek poet Hesiod, the first event to occur in the cosmos was the birth of Chaos. After Chaos followed Gaia, Tartarus, and Eros. These beings were the primordial four, and in their images, they created the world we now stand on. The felines of TMS often believe that these four were the original creators of animals, and many of them often perceive them to be feline in appearance. The Ancient Gods Chaos Imagined to be a puma of dark origins with blazing purple and blue eyes, Chaos is often remarked to be the creator of all and the father of the Feline Pantheon. As a creature of many natures, his direct decedents are Night and Darkness. His grandchildren are considered to be Death, Sleep, and Discord. There are other children related to this feline as well, but because of various myths, Dap/the staff are going to hold off before making 50 more god pages. Gaia Appearing after Chaos, Gaia, or Earth, was the second Titan to appear into the world according to Greek Myths, and to a very heavy extent; the feline myths. Gaia is thought to be the love of Sky, though there are many various myths that tell different stories in regards to the Greek Gods and Gaia's story. The common accepted belief for felines is that she is the womb and tomb of the world, holding everything within a balance. She however, does not have the same connections to Cronos and the other titans as the Greek version of the pantheon. She appears as a marbled cat to most felines. Sky A carefree Caracal that exhibits her emotions on her ever changing pelt, Sky is considered to be the most absent minded and shallow of the Titans. She has no connections to the story of Aphrodite in the feline pantheon, and as far as anybody has ever preached, has no attachment to any titan within the pantheon. It is often suspected that she is very close to her mother and both are often considered to be embracing each other when depicted in story. Sea Mischievous and elusive, Sea is represented by a Pampas Cat who has schools of fish swimming through his watery body. He is often seen as the "brother" of Sky and hold a very sacred place in his heart for Gaia, surrounding her in his watery protection alongside his sister. Mountains A cunning Jungle Cat who stole his fiery abilities from his father, the Sun Titan. Time A Cheetah that shifts between various stages of life, Time is considered to be one of the oldest of the Titans next to Chaos, though it is hard to tell when he was born. He enjoys being deceptive in his messages and is often considered to be an omen of truth and danger when seen. Sun A Lion that was originally made of flint and surfer, he originally tried to eat his son, Mountains, to keep him from killing him. Instead of being brought death, as he thought the prophecy meant when he was told he would "burn away", he was ignited by his son's claws, forcing him to erupt into flames and turning his child, who had been made of simple rock, into a fiery volcanic god of the mountains. Moon A quiet and distant Canadian Lynx that is often seen as the sibling to Sky over that of Sun, the Moon Titan tends to keep to themselves and prefers to stay away from those, only guiding them through the phases of their life as the moon sometimes lights the way home for the maze cats. Necessity Many felines that share the lineage of the Geoffroy's Cat believe that Necessity's markings show her favor towards them. She is a daunting feline who tends to be sharp and blunt with her words, as all must know what is necessary to survive and pretty words will not change their meaning. She is often seen as unwilling to yield under most situations, and can be a little too short in her words. Myths and Legends tbaCategory:Religions